


Hunter

by CraftKookies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Scott didn't forgive Stiles for killing Donovan, so he earns forgiveness his own way.





	1. Chapter 1

After everything that had happened with the Dread Doctors and Chimeras Stiles thought everything would be fine.

That he and Scott were as should be, best friends, hell brothers.

That he was forgiven.

Theo was gone, Beacon Hills was safe again, but Stiles knew.

Scott hadn’t forgiven him at all, not really. Despite his apology and all that pack building bull shit Scott still blamed him for killing Donovan.

Wouldn’t look him in the eyes, stared at his hands, like they were blood covered.

Bit by bit Scott was pushing Stiles out of his life.

Phone calls went from few to none, hangouts became hallway chats, and hallway chats became wordless waves on the way to class.

In two short weeks Stiles had quit the lacrosse, changed his class schedule and moved lockers.

He did all of this without speaking a word to Scott, there was a part of him that hoped his drastic measures would push Scott to reach out to him, but no such luck.

The first week of solitude, as Stiles called it in his mind, was spent sulking and blaming himself.

A few dead deer carcasses came the second week.

When Stiles found out the first thing he wanted to do was call Scott and figure what this big bad was and defeat it with his true alpha best friend.

His thumb froze over the call button when he realized that Scott probably wouldn’t answer his phone call anyway.

He couldn’t call Scott, because Scott wanted nothing to do with him, but someone needed to stop whatever was in town.

Stiles sat down his phone and opened his laptop and started his usual research.

A troll was what his research lead him to, because apparently those were real.

They were also very dangerous.

Sure they usually kept to themselves, solitary creatures that stayed in the forests and migrated every now and then. They usually eat what they find in the woods, but they had a sweet tooth for human flesh.

The deer were being found pretty close to town, meaning it would only be a matter of time before some unfortunate soul crossed paths with the troll.

From all his research Stiles could tell there was no reasoning with a troll, no they were a very savage race.

‘Scott would get himself killed trying to talk to this thing.’ Stiles sighed as he rubbed his face tiredly.

The next day Stiles had reached out to Argent and legally bought a gun, being sure to ask Argent not to tell Allison.

‘I know that me and you aren’t close, but if you don’t mind me asking. What are you planning to do with that?’ Chris asked as Stiles put away his new gun.

‘Pest control.’ Stiles answered quickly.

‘That’s my job, last time I checked.’

‘Not anymore, you’ve done enough, given enough. I’m sorry that I called you back here for this.’ Stiles apologized as he left the motel room they had met in.

This job was for him.

Scott was too good, too pure to kill anything. Stiles didn’t want to put Scott in a position where he would have to kill.

So Stiles crept threw the woods and clumsily managed to kill the troll and move it deeper into the woods were it could dissolve the natural way fr away from town.

The next week Stiles had limped past Scott, with a black eye and a sprained wrist.

Scott hadn’t asked him what had happened, hadn’t even waved that time.

That was the first time it had happened, the first time he had to protect Beacon Hills by himself.

Since then whenever something posed a threat to the town he handled it without any help. His friends didn’t trust him, but still he wanted to protect them.

Stiles had stopped caring about himself.

His grades slipped, he stopped shaving, stopped sleeping, stopped eating right and stopped talking to people. Even his dad could rarely get more than a sentence from him.

‘Stiles wished he could open up to his dad, but his dad would just tell him to stop. Let the police handle it or at least ask for some help.

So Stiles just kept going on, killing what needed to be killed and letting what needed to be let go walk free.

One night after a particularly rough round with a wendigo Stiles was far too bloody to just walk past his dad.

He needed to crash somewhere and take care of his of his dislocated shoulder and the partial bites on his left arm and on his neck.

Where?

Not Scott’s house that’s for damn sure.

Stiles looked around and saw that he was only a few minutes away from Derek’s loft.

Derek still owned the building, and Stiles remembered that Derek kept the spare key in the plant outside his door.

From that day on the loft had become Stiles’ Bat Cave, he fixed himself up there, did his research, worked out and sometimes he passed out there.

In this exact moment, Stiles was cleaning his gun when he heard it.

The loft door…opening.

He quickly sat aside his gun pieces and picked up one of his throwing knives.

‘What the hell?’

Wait a minute, Stiles knew that voice.

‘Derek?’ Stiles asked as he came down the stairs.

‘Stiles? What the hell did you do to my loft?’ Derek asked looking at the bloody rags on the table, the bullet holes in the walls and the suitcase full of guns that was next to the stair case.

‘I didn’t think you were coming back and I needed the space.’ Stiles shrugged.

Something was off with him, Stiles had a hardness in his eyes that Derek had never seen before.

‘That doesn’t explain what the hell happened in here.’ Derek said, holding back on what he really wanted to ask.

What had happened to Stiles?

‘I usually just use the space for research and a place to patch myself up, but every now and then I try out a new gun.’ Stiles shrugged as he threw away the bloody rags.

‘Patching yourself up? Stiles have you been hunting?’ Derek asked as he watched how Stiles moved.

Gone was the jitters that made him the hyper active spaz that Derek knew him to be. His body moved slow and steady, with a grace that Derek didn’t know he could possess.

‘Of course I have, no one else has the grit to do it, no one else is dirty or grimy enough to do it.’ Stiles sighed as he closed the case full of guns.

He hadn’t looked at Derek or stopped moving since he came down the stairs.

‘Stiles STOP!’ Derek demanded.

Stiles turned and looked at Derek with hard eyes.

‘Fine! I’ll move my stuff and you can have your loft back!’ Stiles shouted in frustration.

‘That’s not why I’m yelling!’ Derek yelled back.

‘Then what is it?! You want me to pay for the wall?!’ 

‘What is wrong with you?!’ Derek screamed.

Stile sucked in a breath, as if that question had knocked the air out of his lungs. No one had asked him that, not once in the months he had been at this suicide mission of protecting this damn.

Stiles sat down on the couch and rubbed his face.

‘I’m tired…of all this.’ Stiles said.

Derek came and sat next to Stiles, to show that he was there to listen.

‘Tired of bending over backwards trying to protect this god forsaken town, because no matter how many things I kill or how many things I let go I’ll never be forgiven. Not by Scott, not by me.’ Stiles sobbed.

Derek bowed his head as he listened, he knew this all too well. He had been in these shoes when his family had died.

The guilt and the need for redemption…the willingness to run yourself into the ground trying to get it.

Derek put his arm around Stiles and pulled him in close, and Stiles let him, burying his face in Derek’s neck.

For about half an hour Stiles cried his heart out, until he was out of tears.

‘Go upstairs, get some sleep, I will clean up down here, and tomorrow we will talk about this.’ Derek said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is back and he has a few questions about what the hell is going on with Stiles.

Stiles woke up in Derek’s bed, he could tell it was Derek’s bed without opening his eyes.

Derek’s bed was way softer than his own.

The sun was shining brightly through a crack in the curtains, too bright for Stiles.

He turned away and cuddles closer to warm muscular pillow that was beside him.

Wait, pillows aren’t muscular.

Stiles’ eyes shot open and he was face to face with Derek.

When Derek had offered to let him sleep in his bed Stiles had automatically assumed that Derek was taking the couch.

Then again had drove who knows how many hours from God knows where last night, of course he wanted to sleep in his own bed.

Stiles sat up and winced at the sharp pain in his rib.

He thinks it might be bruised or broken from a werecat a few days ago.

‘It’s bruised.’

Stiles turned away as Derek sat up.

‘You started grunting in pain… in your sleep. So I took your pain, there was so much I fell asleep doing it.’ Derek said.

‘I’m fine.’ Stiles said as he stood up.

‘No Stiles, you’re not. Your shoulder has been dislocated, your ankles have both been twisted in this month at least, your wrist is sprained and you have more bruises than skin cells.’ Derek said as he too got out of the bed.

Of course he sleeps shirtless.

‘All things that will heal and leave no permanent damage as long as I wear braces.’ the teenager shrugged.

‘Your problem isn’t just physical Stiles.’ Derek said seriously.

‘I’ll get my stuff and get out of your hair.’ Stiles said as he left the room.

‘Stiles I’m not kicking you out.’ Derek said as he followed Stiles down the stairs.

‘Then what is problem?’ Stiles sighed as he turned and faced Derek.

‘That’s what I’m trying to find out. Why are you hunting alone Stiles?’ Derek asked.

‘Someone has to, not every monster that pulls into can be reasoned with.’ Stiles answered.

‘What about Scott? Does he know about this, you running around breaking yourself?’ Derek questioned.

Stiles stiffened and his eyes closed as he sighed.

‘I’m not hiding anything from him, he’s just not asking because we aren’t talking.’ Stiles said sharply.

‘Why not, if you don’t mind me asking.’ Derek asked carefully, seeing that this topic was a touchy one for Stiles.

‘I- I messed up, I killed. I hadn’t meant to, it was all happening too fast. He was going to kill me if I hadn’t done something. When Scott found out…he didn’t forgive me. I thought when he asked for my help that we were good but once things were taken care of he cut me off. Haven’t spoken to him in…what four months.’ Stiles replied.

Though the teen was clearly upset, Stiles tried to seem unfazed.

Derek was almost physically shook by how angry that had made him, but for Stiles sake he buried it.

‘I told you that you could keep using my loft but on two conditions.’ Derek said as he wrote down an address on a sticky note from at the desk.

‘What?’ Stiles asked.

‘Go here, let them look you over and make sure you are actually OK. Tell them I sent you and they will bill me.’ Derek said handing the note to Stiles.

‘A doctor?’ Stiles questioned.

‘If you are going to be hunting you are going to have to stay healthy and that includes uninjured.’ Derek replied.

‘What the other condition?’

‘I’m hunting with you.’ Derek said firmly.

‘What?!’ Stiles gasped.

‘You heard me, You can’t keep hunting alone. You’re gonna get hurt or worse and no one will be there to bring you back home.’ Derek said.

Stiles bit his lip and looked down at his bare feet.

‘Fine.’ Stiles mumbled.

‘Now go get checked.’ Derek instructed.

After Stiles had put on his socks and shoes and had left Derek grabbed his own keys.

He was going to give Scott a piece of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek knocked some sense in Scott's big head, but it might already be too late.

‘Derek?’ Scott asked as he stood in the doorway.

‘Scott.’ Derek replied from where he stood on the porch.

'Oh dude come in, sit down. If I had known you were in town I would have called the pack.’ the alpha said as he let Derek in.

'I actually wanted to talk to you alone.’ Derek said as sat down.

'Oh yeah sure, anything.’ Scott said casually as he sat in the arm chair.

It was pissing Derek off.

'First, how is everyone?’ Derek asked.

If he didn’t like Scott’s answer then Scott wouldn’t like the rest of this conversation.

'Oh everyone is fine.’

'Really?’ Derek pressed.

'Yeah Lydia has gotten four acceptance letters, Liam and Hayden are still going strong so are Mason and Corey.’ Scott answered.

Derek didn’t like that answer.

'Really, so everyone is ok? Everyone.’ Derek was giving him one last chance.

Scott lowered his head, and sadness bit into his scent.

For a second Derek had expected that Scott had felt shame for cutting Stiles out of his life.

'Kira had to leave, couldn’t control the fox. I might never see her again.’ Scott mumbled.

Derek had to bite his lip to keep from roaring in anger.

'What about Stiles?’ Derek glared.

'What?’

'Stiles. Your best friend, pale skin human covered in moles smart mouth, has put his life on the line for you more times than I can count? Ringing any bells?’ Derek spat.

Scott looked away in shame.

'He is fine.’ Scott said quietly.

'Really? Because I just saw him and he is covered with injuries that he got while he was hunting dangerous creatures by himself!’ Derek yelled as he stood up.

'Creatures you wouldn’t have the balls to get near, because you wouldn’t have the brains to kill them.’ Derek fired.

'We aren’t supposed to kill.’ Scott said as he stood as well.

'So Stiles was supposed to just let some guy kill him?!’ Derek shouted.

Scott’s jaw clenched at that.

'Yeah he told me, you got mad at him for defending his life!’

'I got mad at him for killing!’

Derek let out his roar and charged at Scott, too fast and sudden for even the alpha to expect it.

He held his claws a centimeter from Scott’s throat.

'Now imagine you didn’t have the claws and strength to fight me off. Imagine I was dead set on killing you right now and no reasoning would stop me.’ Derek growled in Scott’s face.

Derek backed away and helped Scott up.

'What would you do then? Try to have a heart to heart and get yourself killed, be the guy that walks away alive?’ Derek asked before he left.

Scott glared at the beta’s back as he left.

Once Derek had gotten back in his car and drove off Scott sat down and rubbed his neck where Derek had aimed his claws.

What we he have done?

His first thought is that he would find a way, like he always had.

He would have trapped Donovan.

Stiles couldn’t do that.

He would have ran.

Stiles was only human, he couldn’t out run a chimera.

Dammit.

Scott grabbed his bike keys and ran out, he needed to find Stiles.

As he drove he thought back to when he had seen Donovan charge at Stiles at the police station, the look in his eyes. Scott had seen that look in rabid dogs that Deaton had to put down, because they were too dangerous…too far gone to be helped.

Scott hadn’t spoken to Stiles in so long that he had all but completely forgotten his scent, hopefully his dad knew where Stiles was.

Scott pulled into the Stilinski driveway and knocked on the door.

The sheriff opened the door in his sweats, with a bottle of Jack in hand.

‘Sheriff?’ 

‘You are not welcome here, not after what you did to my son.’ the sheriff said before he went to close the door.

‘Wait, please I know I was wrong, and I want to apologize. Please just let me see him.’ Scott begged.

‘You see I would, but because you kicked him out of your life my son is never here. And when he is he is too busy trying to cover up dislocated bones and pain killers to talk to me.’

Scott looked down and felt so much shame it almost took the air from his lungs, he hadn’t meant for this.

‘I’ll give you this though, without my son to keep an eye on me my self control has improved greatly, one drink a week…on my off day.’ Sheriff Stilinski said.

‘Do you know where I can find him?’ Scott asked.

‘Maybe I would…if he talked to me again.’ the man said before he slammed the door in Scott’s face.

Scott groaned in frustration, this was all his fault. Stiles wasn’t talking to anyone, not even his dad, and he was hunting.

Wait, he was hunting!

Scott fumbled his phone out of his pocket and called the one hunter he knew.

‘Scott?’

‘Argent! Have you been talking to Stiles?’ Scott asked.

‘Uh yeah, I honestly think if I charged him for all the guns he asks for he would be my top buyer.’ Argent joked.

‘Guns, you have been giving him guns?’ Scott asked.

‘Unless you know another way to kill a troll, or a werecat, or almost any other savage monster, then yes I gave him guns Scott.’ Argent replied.

‘None of those things have even been in town, I would know.’ Scott argued.

‘You wouldn’t know since Stiles has made sure nothing makes it off the preserve. Kid is a natural.’ Argent said.

All this time Scott things had just been good, when it was all just Stiles. Looking out for him and everyone else even when everyone had turned on him.

‘Where have you two been meeting up, I need to find him.’

‘It was the motel downtown but two months ago we started meeting at Derek’s old loft.’ Argent informed.

‘Thank you.’ Scott said before he hung up and hopped back onto his bike.

Of course he was at the loft, that’s how Derek had seen him.

He parked his bike and flew up the stairs, he threw the loft door open so fast he almost took it off its hinges.

BOOM!

‘Ah!’ Scott grunted as he fell clutching his left leg.

He had been shot.

‘Don’t move.’ Stiles came down the spiral stair case, gun in hand.

‘Stiles.’ Scott said, feeling his leg heal.

‘Stand up and I’ll shoot the other leg, you damn revenant.’ the human spat.

‘Reva-what?’ Scott asked.

‘Change your damn face, wearing Scott wont save you so change. Stiles ordered.

‘Stiles it’s me Scott.’

Stiles had pistol whipped him so fast that Scott didn’t even know he had been hit until he tasted the blood in his mouth.

‘I said change!’ Stiles yelled.

‘Stiles!’

They both look up and see Derek walk in.

‘It’s him.’ Derek assured as he took the gun out of Stiles’ hand.

Stiles looked at Derek then back at Scott, who was standing up.

‘Scott?’

‘It’s me Stiles. Stiles I am so sorry for all of it. For not listening to you about Theo, for not understanding why you did what you did about Donovan…for ignoring you.’ Scott apologized looking into Stiles eyes.

Scott barely recognized the guy in front of him, he was nothing like the Stiles he remembered.

There was no plaid or graphic t-shirts, no random twitches of his mouth or hands. The guy he saw was still, had full control over his limbs, wore dark colors.

His hair hadn’t been cut or styled, his facial hair was nuts and he was no longer lanky either, he had bulked up.

‘Please forgive me Stiles, I never meant for all of this to happen.’

‘What the hell did you think would happen? That you’d just stop talking to me and I would just stop existing? I’m lucky it turned out like this, because the worse case scenario ends with a suicide note.’ Stiles said as he turned away and walked over to the couches.

‘That first week I had thought about it, I figured I would after my first hunt, but then I just kept hunting. Sure I get pretty beat up doing it, but it gives me a reason to wake up.’ Stiles finished.

‘Stiles you don’t have to do this anymore, not alone.’ Scott offered.

‘Don’t I? Are you ready to kill anything? Because almost everything I have found I’ve had to kill.’ Stiles deadpanned.

Scott went quiet.

‘Scott you’re my brother always will be, it’s why I started hunting, so you wouldn’t have to kill. But I don’t think I can be in your pack anymore, and you certainly can’t hunt with me.’ Stiles sighed.

‘Stiles what are you saying?’ Scott asked as his heart filled with dread.

‘We will always be friends Scott, but I can’t work with you, and I think a part of me will never forgive you for what you did to me.’

‘Please Stiles-’

‘Leave Scott, go and live your life with your pack, I’ll make sure nothing bothers you guys.’ Stiles said.

‘We will make sure nothing bothers you.’ Derek corrected.

‘You’ll hunt with Derek and not me?’ Scott accused.

‘I trust Derek, more than I trust you right now.’ Stiles said.

‘Stiles you can always trust me.’

‘No I can’t, because you didn’t trust me. How do I know that you won’t see me kill something and shut me off again?’

‘That won’t happen.’ Scott swore.

‘Scott I am asking you to leave.’ Stiles repeated.

Scott looked down and sighed, he smelled the despair rolling off Stiles and the tension on Derek.

‘I’ll leave, but I will gain your trust again Stiles.’ the alpha said before he left the loft.

‘I swear I will.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack tries to apologize to Stiles.

After his talk with Scott, Stiles had been upset so he handled it the way he had been handling everything.

Hunting.

And as always Beacon Hills didn’t disappoint him, providing with a new monster to track. And this one was a whopper.

‘Mermaids?’ Derek asked looking at the dry erase board.

‘Yup, in the lake, every fifty years exactly ten guys go missing on that lake leaving wrecked boats. Seems to be no relation between them, different ages, races, orientations and backgrounds. From what I’ve read we are looking at a nest of about four or five, maybe three if one of ‘em is greedy.’ Stiles explained as he was opening a black suit case.

‘I thought mermaids would be in oceans, not polluted lakes in the middle of California.’ Derek said as he looked at the gory photo of a mermaid eating a guy.

‘I thought so too, apparently water is fluid, so fluid it has been theorized it can be used as portal. If that’s true there could be a mermaid in any body of water.’ Stiles explained before handing Derek a huge gun.

‘And this one is a job just for you buddy.’ Stiles said while patting Derek’s shoulder.

‘What?’ 

‘I had to all but give my soul to Argent to get this Marine suit for free, and it’s not my size. I have to return it so try not to get it damaged while you fight for your life, under water with flesh eating mermaids.’

Derek glared at the teenager.

Stiles smirked before going to the board and taking down a sheet of paper, handing it to Derek. 

‘This is everything you need to know about fighting them, weak spot is the gills on either their neck or side, cut those and they go down. Hard part is avoiding their python like tails and wedigo teeth. It’s why I got the gun, don’t let them get close.’ Stiles said seriously.

‘I won’t, when will we attack?’ Derek asked.

‘Tonight, we’ll have a body count by next week if we don’t take care of it soon. I’ll go get some extra bullets, can never have too many.’ Stiles said as he headed towards the spiral stair case.

He stopped at the first step, and looked down.

‘Thank you, Derek.’ Stiles said quietly.

‘For coming back, for staying, hell thanks for caring, even if its just pretend.’ Stiles mumbled before he headed upstairs.

‘It’s not pretend.’ Derek whispered.

Just then Derek heard it, Scott and his pack entering the building. 

‘I’m stepping out for a bit!’ Derek yelled as he left the loft.

‘Kay, be back by eight!’

He was gonna kill Scott, tear his alpha ass a new one for hurting Stiles, and then he was gonna kill him.

Derek rode down the elevator and once he hit the Lobby floor and the doors opened and there they stood waiting for him.

There they were, the pack, the pack that threw away Stiles.

The pack that threw him away.

Scott, Liam, Lydia, and Malia.

‘Leave, all of you leave now.’ Derek said.

‘We came for Stiles, to get him back.’ Scott replied.

‘He’s not a bag of chips at the store Scott, you cant just pick him up then put him down then pick him up again.’ Derek glared.

’That’s not what we’re doing here.’ Lydia said.

‘Isn’t it? Big Daddy said no more Stiles, and you all put him back on his shelf and you left.’ Derek spat.

They all looked away in shame, but Derek wasn’t done yet.

‘What’s wrong guys? What happened to those overly confident poses you had when I got here?’ Derek pushed.

‘Or is hearing what you did too much for you all to take? How you abandoned him when he needed you most? How badly you had hurt him, after he had busted his ass every which way to help you guys!’ Derek yelled.

‘We were wrong we know that.’ Malia said quietly.

‘Wrong doesn’t cut it, not for any of you. Malia he was your anchor, without him you’d be either feral or dead in the middle of the woods. And Liam who taught you the mantra that keeps you from being in the same boat as her? Lydia Stiles loved you, it was never a crush, he loved you and you knew it. And even if it wasn’t the same kind, you loved him too. He was the one who made you stop acting like a dumb ass and whenever you were in trouble he was there before you even called.’ Derek lectured.

They needed this, needed to hear and fully understand how badly they had screwed up, so he wasn’t letting up.

‘Scott McCall, our true alpha, our powerful righteous alpha. Where would you be without Stiles? In your room having an asthma attack, failing your classes, warming the bench on the lacrosse team? Because without Stiles you wouldn’t have been bitten, you wouldn’t be here without him. None of you would, then you all left him and now Stiles is hurting…real bad.’ Derek finished.

‘We know that, we know we fucked things up, its why we’re here. To fix this.’ Scott tried.

‘No you’re not, you’re here because you feel guilty. You want to be forgiven, you want to feel like a decent person again.’

Every one turned and saw Stiles standing by the stairway entrance.

‘If you’re wondering why you didn’t smell me its the mountain ask in my pocket, as for the hearing me part you guys seemed busy.’ Stiles said as he walked toward the group, standing with Derek.

‘Stiles I know I said it already but I need you to know that I really am sorry.’ Scott started.

‘We all are.’ Lydia added, Liam and Malia nodding in agreement.

‘I forgive you Scott, all of you.’ Stiles said sincerely.

The pack all sighed gratefully, smiles forming as they stepped towards Stiles to give him a hug, but Stiles stepped back.

‘I said I forgive you, that doesn’t mean we are friends again.’

‘But Stiles-’ Malia started.

‘I don’t trust you guys anymore, even if I tried things would never be the same. Because no matter how easy it is to forgive, it’s impossible to forget.’ Stiles interrupted.

‘Stiles let us fix this, please.’ Lydia begged.

‘Lydia, I don’t think it can be fixed.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack tries to tag along for a hunt.

‘Come on Derek, we might as well leave now, its a long drive.’ Stiles said walking past the pack.

Derek followed.

‘My keys.’ Derek said.

Stiles tossed the keys to Derek over his shoulder, and of course with his reflexes he caught them effortlessly.

‘Where are you going?’ Scott asked.

‘Camping.’ Stiles answered.

‘That’s what you say when you’re about to do something dangerous.’ Scott said.

‘Thanks for remembering that, really it’s sweet.’ Stiles sassed, not looking back.

‘Where are you guys going?’ Scott asked again.

‘To take care of business that’s too tough for you to stomach, business as usual.’ Stiles said.

‘Not my usual.’ Derek said.

‘Derek’s first day.’ Stiles explained as they exited the building, the pack following.

‘Well I saw looking for a summer job anyway.’ Liam said.

‘Not qualified.’ Stiles denied.

Scott rolled his eyes and rolled his eyes and walked past Derek and grabbed Stiles’ arm.

‘Seriously let us help.’ he insisted.

‘You can’t Scott, because this isn’t blind alphas or your girlfriend’s crazy grandpa. These are kill or get killed flesh eating monsters, and I don’t need you throwing puppy eyes at them and getting someone killed!’ Stiles snapped.

Scott backed up, shocked by the venom in Stiles’ voice.

‘God, don’t you idiots get it? I’m doing this for you idiots! You guys wouldn’t walk out of a simple troll hunt in one piece, and the wood is crawling with them this time of year!’ Stiles yelled.

Derek looked around, even though he could hear no one is close enough to hear Stiles openly talk about trolls.

‘I am out here doing the grunt work, up to my ass in dead things because you guys can’t handle the ugly things! So just let me do my job and live your stupidly happy lives without me!’ Stiles yelled.

‘But Stiles-’

‘No buts Malia! Maybe back in the old coyote days you could do this, but now you have college to think about and a real life to live.’ Stiles said.

‘You have a life too! Your dad is worried sick about you, you have no idea how bad it is.’ Scott said.

Stiles looked taken back.

‘I can take care of myself!’

‘YOU CAN’T STILES! YOU’RE RUNNING YOURSELF INTO THE GROUND LIKE SOME HEROIC SUICIDE!!!’ Scott roared.

The pack had all unconsciously bared their necks at their alpha’s roar.

Stiles steps up into Scott’s space. 

‘I’m not in the pack anymore, you can’t roar me into submission like some little bitch. I will make my own decisions.’ Stiles said, completely calm, a stark contrast from his previous yelling.

That made things that much more chilling.

‘Get in the car Stiles.’ Derek said, pulling Stiles back.

Stiles sent Scott one more look before heading to the car and getting in.

‘Back. Off. Even if its just for now, leave him alone Scott. Maybe in a few weeks, but you can’t just come in and demand forgiveness.’ Derek said.

‘I’m not-’

‘You are, and its pissing him off, good job bring up his dad too. Because I need him guilty when he is the only back I have on this hunt so…’ Derek snarked before leaving.

‘They’re fucking idiots.’ stiles said as Derek started the car.

‘They heard that.’

‘I know, I wanted them to hear it.’ Stiles said.

‘Let’s just get to the lake, they sleep in the day. Since we have to fight on their turf we need the element of surprise.’

After the two hour drive both Stiles and Derek were ready to get the damn hunt done with.

‘Suit up.’ Stiles said handing Derek his bag after taking out his laptop.

‘What are you doing?’ Derek asked.

Linking my computer to the camera on your suit, so I can see what you do and let you know what to do in case something happens.’

‘Alright.’ Derek shrugged, taking his shirt off.

‘Whoa there Chip and Dales, a little modesty please.’ Stiles scoffed.

‘Do I really need to be modest with a body like mine?’ 

Stiles looked down and shrugged.

‘Touche.’ Stiles shrugged.

Derek thought he caught a small scent of arousal as he removed his pants but it was gone as fast it had arrived.

‘Alright, this earpiece is waterproof and will let you tell me things. Just tap it, three times if you are sounded, twice if you are out of ammo and once if you finished them off.’

‘What happens for each scenario?

‘If you get surrounded I can type in a code in all the oxygen will leave the suit immediately and shoot you straight up. Out of ammo will let me signal a small radio on you that will let out one nasty ass sound wave to stun the mermaids so you can get away, it might hurt your ears but that shouldn’t stop you from getting to the surface. If you kill them all the oxygen will slowly drain and and gently pull you out.’ Stiles explained, showing Derek the button he had to push.

‘And the gun?’

‘Don’t insult me Derek.’ Stiles scoffed, getting out the car and heading to the trunk were he pulled out the most magnificent gun Derek had ever seen.

‘Who did you sleep with for this?’ Derek asked, running his hand over the barrel.

‘Argent.’ Stiles answered without hesitation.

Derek looked at the boy in pure shock.

‘No.’

‘Yes, he’s a bit of biter, not that I mind.’ the boy shrugged.

Derek was still reeling from the information as Stiles lead him to the docks.

‘If the police reports are accurate, the boats normally are found some where…over there, that puts the nest in a twenty foot radius.’ Stiles said.

‘Did you bottom?’ Derek asked.

‘Go kill Ariel.’ Stiles snarked before pushing the werewolf into the water.


End file.
